


he's all yours

by ollie_oxen_free



Series: us [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, AA, AAA - Freeform, AAAA, M/M, So have fun, Soul Rape, Yandere Blueberry, actual rape, blue is a fucked up person, but also thank you, can be read without reading the other, fuck you sora, fucked, just fucking go, just read it, much bad, ollie is a fucked up person, razz is not having a pleasant time, thats me screaming very slowly, this occured before "you love him", very violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: he loved razz. and he was sure as hell going to make sure that razz loved him back, even if he had to tear the other apart piece by piece.





	he's all yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> so sora wanted more of this and i (unfortunately) obliged

He was always meant to be Blue’s. Razz’d had a rough life, and things weren’t always the best for him. So Blue intended to give him the best. It was simple. Everything that he would decide for the other was for his own good, and since he himself was so magnificent, everything that he did was the best. It was simple. So, so simple.

Which is why Blue never understood it, why Razz resisted him like he did.

It had been easy to overpower him in the beginning. Razz trusted him, and knew Blue wanted what was best for him, and he had turned his back on him just long enough for Blue to summon an attack to arc down onto his head. Of course, Blue hadn’t just expected for Razz to give in easily, in the beginning. After all, when training a pet, you have to work your way up from scratch until they've rejected their own thoughts and completely submitted their will for themselves to be used as their master saw fit. Blue had taken precautions: summoning Razz’s soul and putting the magic jammer inside, removing the other’s armor (it had been so tempting to play out a few of his fantasies as the hard metal was removed piece by piece to expose Razz to anything that Blue wanted to bring him- pain, pleasure, torment, humiliation- but it would be more fun to train him bit by bit so he resisted. He was very patient, after all.), placing heavy chains on his bones that hooked through his arms and attached to the outside wall of the house.

All Blue had to do after that was wait for Razz to wake up.

And when he did, he didn’t cry for help at all! Blue had been so proud, but he had also heard Razz’s growls and the sounds of the chains being yanked on over and over again. His new pet wasn’t very happy with his situation. But that was fine, and Blue was fully intending on letting Razz tire himself out before he went to go get him. That is, until he heard Razz start to yell for help.

They lived in the middle of a forest- Stretch had wanted some place more secluded as opposed to the city life (which was honestly  _ hilarious _ considering that Fell and Red both lived within earshot of the noises of the metropolitan area and how  _ no one even seemed the least bit concerned that those two had stolen  _ **_his_ ** _ brother without even bothering to see if Blue was fine with it first _ which is why he took Razz, so that he would have someone too, and he would get Papy back anyways so there was no use in being upset about it now)- so he wasn’t worried about anyone hearing the shouts. He’d sat down and giggled a bit as the yanking died down and the cries got louder, Razz’s perseverance winning out over his pride. It was  _ incredible _ hearing that break. His laughter stopped, though, when he realized that Razz was cycling through every name  _ except _ for Blue’s own.

He had stood, face contorting into anger as he walked to the back door before he opened it, slamming it behind him. Razz jumped at seeing him, and then he  _ growled at Blue, hunching down and looking at him with fury like Blue had done something wrong even though  _ **_Razz was his and this is how it was supposed to be and he would just have to make sure that Razz understood that._ ** He walked up, dodging the uncoordinated swipe that was thrown his way, and grabbed Razz by the neck, picking him up and slamming him back against the wall of the house. He was so much lighter without his armor. Blue had fully intended to just have a  _ talk  _ with Razz, letting him firmly know just what was expected of him now, and how things would be easier if he just gave in, when Razz tried to swipe at him again with his claws. Tried to swipe at  _ Blue. _ **_Again._ **

Even though Blue was doing this all for him, even though Blue wanted what was best, even though Blue was trying to protect him because no doubt that they would try to take away him just like they took away Papy and he just wanted them both to be together and happy  _ but Razz just couldn’t see that unless Blue  _ **_made_ ** _ him. _

Which lead them to this situation that they were currently in.

Whatever clothes Razz had had on were long since torn into shreds by the constant hit of the whip, and were lying in the ground beneath where he was suspended by his arms, soaked in marrow. Blue ran his hand over the length of the leather whip, the tip of it slick with blood, as he looked over the other. Marrow flowed freely from the gashes that were adorned lovingly across his ribcage, traveling down his body and dripping into the growing puddle below his feet. Yet, despite all this, his face was dry.

Blue had avoided hitting his head, of course, since the only thing that should ever mar Razz’s face were those charming little dual scars that ran parallel through his left eye. But even with all the pain he’d been brought, no tears had flown from his eyes. Blue couldn’t help but be disappointed.

He sighed, smacking the whip down off to his side. Razz’s sockets flinched, but Blue couldn’t tell whether that was because he was purposefully holding back, or if it was all that he had the strength to do. He was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Blue  _ wanted  _ him to cry, because he wanted to be the one to wipe the tears away.

“Why won’t you cry for me, Razz?” He only received a glare in response. It was only a little condolence that he had broken the other down enough to where he no longer spat insults at him. “This will all be over if you just cry.” He gave a gentle smile. “Only a few tears, that’s all I want!” More silence.

Blue gave him a minute to see if he would respond. Razz took in a deep shuddering breath. “Fuck. You.” He snarled with as much strength as he was capable. Then he spat, the saliva landing a few inches from Blue’s boot.

Blue sighed, more disappointed now than anything. “Again with the swearing.” He strode a few steps forward, brow furrowing in anger at how Razz flinched away from his approach. No, no, no, Razz was supposed to  _ love _ him. Blue was going to  _ make _ him love him.

He stroked a hand down Razz’s spine, letting the motion come to a rest by his coccyx. Razz’s eyes flickered out of his sockets as he renewed his struggles, feet kicking weakly out to hit at Blue. He watched the other struggle apathetically, and once he had worn himself out, he rolled his eyes. “Honestly. You haven't been nearly good enough for us to play like that.”

Razz cursed at him, kicking a foot out again. Blue dropped the whip and grabbed it, pausing only long enough to see how Razz’s eyes widened the slightest bit before he twisted it, his bare foot turning sideways with a sickening crack. Razz screamed but promptly cut the sound off, jaw clenching tightly as his breathing quickened even more. Blue let go of the foot and grabbed his chin, turning his face side to side in vain hope. He furrowed his brow with a sigh. 

Still no tears.

Blue looked off to the side with a sigh, ignoring the murderous glare that Razz had directed at him. He really hadn’t wanted to do this, but he supposed that it wouldn’t hurt, in the end. Razz just needed a nudge in the right direction, is all.

His hand came down and set down lightly against Razz’s sternum. He closed his eyes and focused his magic and pulled out Razz’s soul with a small ping. Still a beautiful, strong purple. Perseverance. Blue smiled softly at the inverted heart in his hands, so fragile and gorgeous and entirely  _ his. _ He took a few steps back. Razz was struggling again, something akin to panic in his eyes as he frantically tried to reach the ground from where he was suspended. Blue looked over his face. Dry. Razz was still frantically kicking, struggling renewed as he head tilted up as he tried to maneuver his hands out of his binds.

Blue hummed as he brought his thumb to the sensitive organ, rubbing small circles over the center of it soothingly. He sent calming pulses through it even as Razz's breathing quickened, his eyelights going blank as his entire body tensed. Blue cooed softly as he continued to rub at it, a thin film beginning to appear over the heart. He smiled at the sight. The soul fluttered in panic in his hands as he pressed his thumb into it harder, Razz choking where he was suspended above him. Blue was snapped from his focus on the soul by Razz’s stuttered words.

“S-stop, stop, you said that y-you wouldn’t, stop.”

Blue blinked a few times, turning his gaze to look down at the soul in his hands. Ectoplasm had began to form over the entire organ, some of it accumulating at the top of the heart and threatening to drip down into the palm of his gloves. Blue shifted the soul so he was holding it in one hand, rubbing his other fingers together as he looked at the jelly-like substance. A look up at Razz’s face showed that he was heavily flushed, bloody chest heaving and fear lit over his face. Gorgeous.

Blue sighed. “I did say that, didn’t I?” And to think, he was looking forward to being able to play with his pet. But patience. Patience was needed. “Alright. Some other time then.”

The way that Razz sucked in a shaky breath was enough to satiate him for a while, especially with how he was looking at him with such  _ panic.  _ Blue hummed. Even if Razz was doing what he wanted  _ now, _ he hadn’t been earlier. He needed to keep a firm hand to ensure that he was properly trained.

Blue set the tip of his thumb against the broadest area of the soul, pressing down until the digit entered it the slightest bit. He heard Razz choke in front of him. He continued to press down, even as pleas began to fill his ears.

“No no no no no no-”

 

_ No no no no no no no no nononononono- _

_ I love you, Razz. _

_ Oh god no, no he was really doing this how could he be doing this why would he be doing this Blue I trusted you I trusted- _

_ I want to keep you safe, Razz. I want to protect you. _

_ He wants- no no no no _ **_nonononono no_ **

_ Just relax for only a little bit. Let me take control. _

_ No no  _ **_god no please Blue don’t do this don’t-_ **

_ You love me. _

_ no _

_ You want me. _

**_no_ **

_ You want to stay here with me, you want me to keep you as my own and do with you whatever I want. _

_ I want y- _ **_blue please please blue dontdothisidontwantthisplease_ **

_ You. Want. Me. _

_ I… _

_ You are mine to break and to pleasure, to treasure and to torture however I see fit. Mine. _

_ nonono _ **_papyrus_ ** _ oh god someone please help _

**_Don’t think about any of them. You are m i n e._ **

_ Y… ours. _

_ Mine. _

_ Yours.  _

_ You want this. You want me. Don’t you? _

_ i dont- _

**_Don’t you?_ **

_ I do. _

_ Good. I love you, Razz. _

_ I love you too. _

 

Blue opened his eyes up from where they had been closed, looking calmly down at the soul. Faded purple, almost gray. Tendrils of light blue had swirled over it and were latched on tight. Blue hummed with a soft smile. Razz’s magic looked beautiful when it was being held captive by his own. That was just how it was meant to be.

He cradled the soul in his hands, bringing it up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to it. A loud sob made him look up to see Razz, hanging limply in his binds. His bones were trembling loud enough to clatter against each other, and large tears were streaming freely down his face, dripping down from the bottom of his chin and washing away the blood as they landed on his ribs. He grinned, walking up and cupping the side of Razz’s face, using his thumb to wipe away the wet streams as he shushed him. Razz flinched at the touch, but didn’t move otherwise. Blue gave a small laugh in pleasure.

“You did so good, Razz!” 

A tremble, the broken frame before him giving a pitiful twitch.

“I’m going to leave you here so you can think over what you did to get your punishment, but I’m nothing if not a forgiving lover!”

A shaky breath in. His jaw was trembling.

“You did so well for your first training that I think you deserve a reward!” Blue lifted the soul in his hands again, pressing a kiss against the edge of it. “I’m going to take this up to my room so I can play with it. I love you!”

He turned after that, not missing the way that sobs began to wrack the other’s frame as his soul trembled in fear. Blue walked through his house after leaving the shed- so empty and lonely, but it would be better now that Razz wanted to stay here with him!- going up to his room and shutting the door behind him with his foot, soul still cradled lovingly in his hands.

He walked over and jumped on his bed, mattress bouncing a bit as he summoned his own soul, allowing it to press against Razz’s and float right above him. He grabbed both sides of his pants and shimmied them down his legs, pulling his shirt off over his head next.

He could feel Razz’s terror from the proximity of their souls, and he had to shoot a hand up to his mouth to muffle himself as he saw the soul beside his own give a terrible shudder. His hips ground forward and down onto his comforter, the cool wisp of cloth against his pelvis sending a spark of arousal down his spine. He fell back, spine arching up as groaned louder than he could muffle at how his growing arousal was causing so much panic to stir in Razz’s soul. Blue brought his hand down from his mouth, coming down to his pelvis to press his fingers into the warm entrance that he had formed from himself. He’d been patient long enough.

He thrusted the digits in and out quickly, his fantasies overtaking his mind and being multiplied in arousal at Razz’s blanket of fear that he felt over everything. With a sharp cry, he came, clenching down as his hips canted up into the air. Bliss.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he brought his fingers up to his mouth to clean off, hazily looking up at the two souls floating before him. His own soul dripped with his release, and he quickly unsummoned it to prevent a mess. Blue reached up and grabbed Razz’s soul, pulling it down towards himself.

It was coated in a film of its own, and Blue smiled to himself at how his pet enjoyed himself, shame and fear and horror and disgust and arousal and sorrow pouring from him in waves. Blue watched as the tendrils of his own magic glowed slightly, and- underneath the emotions that were already swirling- he detected an adoration for himself.

He smiled as he adjusted the blankets, placing the soul inside his ribcage beside his own, laying down and shifting to get comfortable.

Razz was his.

He was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun


End file.
